Worth Knowing
by Natural Inclination
Summary: Collab with Confirmation. Retail work has its ups and downs. One major down for Sam is no-good lazy co-worker Gabriel. Rated T for language and mild violence. Sabriel, AU


**~"Good Afternoon, well...for us here it is." The young man pulled off his clockwork hat by the brim and expertly twirled it around his finger, gazing upon his audience. He smiled as he slid the accessory along his arm and back his shoulders watching as their faces all brightened in excitement. **

**This wasn't a magic show, not yet. **

**"As some of you may recognize the signiture hat of which I hold my name is none other than Cline, or Natural Inclination of the lovely world of fanfiction. I come baring news of grave importance and I simply ask that you take a moment of your time to heed. Soak in each sentence and let it melt your insides, warming you to the touch. My words are a gift and thus should be treasured." **

**The crowd was leaning forward on their seats, eyes trained on the figure as he flipped the hat back upon his head and brought the cane up into his grasp. Twirling on the spot he faced them properly and waited, silence echoing out like the elephant in the room. **

**"Would you get on with it Cline, you're taking too much time as usual..." Came a raspy voice from behind him. The crowd was confused as the young man stepped aside to allow a wheelchair ridden companion roll into the spotlight. **

**"A good description holds a captive audience my friend." **

**"And a long winded explanation confuses the masses..." The sunken eyes of the clearly ill individual gazed around at his peers and he sighed heavily. "Sorry about this...but its neccessary. You may know me as Con or Confirmation of Fanfiction. As you can see by my current state...I haven't exactly been well over the past few weeks." **

**"Months." Cline corrected, earning a stern glare. He ignored the obvious tension and with a wave of his hand, drew the attention back on him. "Its been a bit now but it feels just like yesterday that I learned that the person who sits beside me was friends with my significant other. Fate brought us together and just in time it seems...shortly after, Confirmation was bedridden and severely ill for several passing days. " **

**The crowd is murmuring now, the sound rising up like a dull roar and once more the steampunk author had to wave his cane for silence. **

**"I've made it my solemn duty to be at his side through this time and at having discovered how late both he and I have made ourselves in our writings...we have decided to partake in a collaboration of sorts." **

**"I can't type for myself..." Con was saying as he stared down at his hands, the fingers shaking visibly from several feet away. "Its too much strain and takes too long to form even a paragraph. So Cline has wilingly offered to be the typest for this adventure. We wrote hundreds of notes and he is slowly day by day putting them together in a decent story." **

**"Of which I will be posting on both accounts as I finish." Cline finished, nodding his head as smiles formed on his follower's faces. "I'd appreciate your understanding...this isn't about just getting a hiatus apology piece out there...its proving that even when you are at your worst you can find light in the most unusual of places." **

**"Corny much?" **

**"Shush you. Now without further ado...may I present...chapter 1!" **

**Story: Worth Knowing**

**Overall Rating: T (For language and mild violence)**

**Chapter: 1-Called in**

**Specific Chapter Rating: K+**

**Characters Featured: Sam, Dean, Crowley, Balthazar, Castiel, Gabriel.**

**ANs:This is definately an AU...no demons, no angels, no hunters, just good ole' sweet human nature. We split the revised character roles up here. Con is in charge of Gabriel, Balthazar, and Dean, whereas I have Sam, Crowley, and Castiel. Might be a few mistakes here and there, I have not seen all the episodes of Supernatural and Con was on pain-meds. This should be interesting.**

The sound pierced the humid air like a knife into warm butter, jolting the younger sibling awake. He peeled himself from the sweat-soaked sheets and attempted to force his eyes open but his body just wouldn't have it. Sunlight was pushing at the cracks where the eyeslashes met and the sensation was burning. Without even bothering with it anymore he pushed up onto his feet and raced out of the bedroom door, stubbing his toe in the process. Cussing out loud and feeling his way down the hall he finally managed to open one eye and face the sight of his older brother scrambling to hide the evidence of a shattered mug.

"coffee...this early...you're crazy..." Sam grunted, rubbing at his eyes as a yawn erupted. His brother froze in his actions, caught red-handed, a chuckle escaping from his throat.

"S'big day Sammy, gotta be up and ready for that first day on the job." Dean shrugged, his eyes glancing back over his shoulder at the lanky mophead he called his baby brother. He grabbed at the rest of the pieces, cringing when some corners dug into his flesh and he straightened up to a stand. With a few clangs he dumped the shards into the trash.

Sam rolled his eyes in response, sliding into the tight quarters of their kitchen and into the relic of the 50s style chair. No matter how badly they needed the money Sam didn't think it was worth this much effort in the morning.

Their apartment wasn't much...to be honest it was a bit of an eyesore. The walls were thin as cardboard, the carpet stained with god knows what, and even the cockroaches had better sleeping arrangements. Normally the open windows would provide a bit of relief to the stench that crawled up from the burned in odors but in this heatwave today it was only intensifying by the second.

They had tried talking to the owner before...but that got them nowhere. Crowley was a "snooze you lose" kinda guy. He had the money to better the establishment, but that was precious money that he couldn't be bothered to give up. He needed that money for his suits, of which he preferred to wear a new designer label each day (never a different color mind you). Or for his drinking habit...he couldn't drink beer with the best of them, no it had to be scotch. He would waltz in everyday at noon and rap his knuckles on the doors, asking for the daily rent...he preferred the cash in hand and secure. He couldn't afford to wait a month like most.

Still, despite all this...he did give them a cheap rate. On Dean's minimum wage at the autobody store down the road they were just barely able to pay out of pocket, all the while surviving on instant noodles and the occasional truck-stop meat log. That was all going to change today however, as Sam had managed to score a job at the most popular retail store in the city.

'Lil Slice of Heaven' is the largest retail chain in the country, employing countless of average people and giving the working class a means of getting by. The stores range from the size of gas stations to the spanse of football fields, one in New York even being said to be eight stories high. The one in this town was of the smaller variety, possessing a deli, needs section, and a small selection of clothing. Sam was expected to work the sales floor, cleaning up after customers and assisting in finding items. Eight hours or more at the same amount of dollars was considered decent almost to the point of being rare.

It was by far the most popular establishment in the area. Since the mine work had moved out of town the place had crumbled, leaving only its most loyal of residents to fend for themselves. There was no one to service the streets or buildings, causing them to go ragid and unkempt and to have a township fix a traffic light could take days upon days as they drove from the next city over.

Even as Sam was crossing down the sidewalk he could see the potholes in the roads becoming more defined and soon to be needing extra attention.

Despite his brother's advice he chose to ignore breakfast and make his way on down to the store, his hands to his side to keep the heat of his flesh from making contact with the rest of his body. He was thankful for every fleeting second of breeze that passed through his hair, the uniform he was wearing clinging to him like a damp towel. It was a simple polo shirt in a bright polished white and a pair of khakis that barely covered his ankles thanks to his height.

He had never really payed attention to how tall he was getting until Crowley had gotten the entire apartment complex to refer to him as 'Moose' and 'Jolly Green'.

After walking two blocks over he found himself in front of the electronic doors, gazing up at the faded light casings of 'Heaven' in big letters over the top. He knew that the letter E had burnt out years ago and no one had bothered to fix it. Every night he felt the need for a breath of fresh air he would pass by the "haven" and shake his head. What is this world coming to when you can't even get a simple neon sign fixed...

He heard a commotion behind him as a car had pulled up and struck an orange traffic cone that had been lying haphazardly in the middle of the firelane. He turned his gaze as a young man shoved open the back passenger door, laughing obnoxiously loud over at the driver who was also exiting the vehicle.

_'You can't park there...' _Sam thought to himself as he watched the previously mentioned man slam the door and wave his hands in a taunting manner.

"Ya hit the cone again didn't you!" He said, lowering one hand to his pocket and the other to go through his light brown hair, hazel eyes blinking once in an annoyingly slow way. "You really ought to let me drive one day. Five bucks says I can do it better."

The one he was jesting at did not look amused in the slightest, his hair roughly tussled and the bright blue eyes glaring daggers at the one before him. Despite the raging heat today the man was dressed in a trenchcoat and casual suit attire beneath it and as he walked around the car he was in dress shoes. Sam swears he must've been crazy.

"That would be a cold day in Hell Gabriel," The man growled, grabbing the shorter one by the shoulders and turning him around, pointing him at the doorway. "In you go. I will be at work tonight, make sure you get a ride."

"Yes mommy." Gabriel chanted in a child's mocking tone, turning his head to call over his shoulder. "Feed Tuck for me when you get home, Cas."

"As always." Came the short reply as the man forced open his car door and left without another word.

Sam watched as the person called Gabriel stretched himself before starting to head in counting in a singsong voice to himself. "1, 2, 3, 4.."

. . .

"Samuel. Glad you got in on time."

Sam glanced up as he entered the store, spotting the man who had given him the interview beforehand. Balthazar was his name if he remembered correctly. Crossing across the store to meet him the manager was appearing to be a bit stressed at the moment, the walkie on his hip ringing out with several voices over a large spill.

"Right well, as you can see I'm being swamped with a bit of a whiny bunch so I'm going to have to leave you in the hands of my trusty sidekick. Try not to embarass me by messing it up. His name is Gabriel."

Sam's eyes widened slightly but any other bit of surprise he held back the best he could, biting his lower lip. He promised himself that there was a chance the boss was referring to another Gabriel. A nice looking gentleman who wouldn't dare leave such a bad first impression on someone new. When that reasoning didn't work he was trying to make excuses for the young man's earlier behavior. Maybe the man who had driven was his lover and they were fighting..or maybe...maybe they were siblings...arguementive siblings. Sam understood that pain fully.

"He's been here for nearly eight years now and he's got the majority of the field you'll be working in down-pat. Just listen to him carefully and you'll be fine. Oh...and before I forgot there's something very important you should know-" Before the man could finish his sentence there was a feedback on the walkie, screeching through the sound barrier and making them both jump. Balthazar groaned loudly, grabbing the handheld and holding the talk button down firm. "Ash! Go teach Meg the proper way of calling over a walkie! I swear she's doing that just to torture us now!"

Without continuing his thought he was rushing off towards the source of the disturbance, leaving Sam to stand there momentarily confused. The wait wasn't long as the one man from before was sauntering up towards him. He wasn't dressed in a uniform or anything remotely related to dress code for that matter. It was a casual shirt with 'love me, hate me, either way you'll miss me' on the front and loose fitting jeans, his shoes a thin layer universe with no shoelaces. Sam swore he recognized the words from a song he once listened to but he pushed that out of his mind.

"Wheeeeeres the new meat?" Gabriel called out in an announcer like voice, stopping feet away and rolling his hands like a drumroll.

"..you must be Gabriel...my name is Sam." He responded, the hestitation in his voice almost too evident. He reached out to shake the man's hand.

"Sammmmmy! Come on down!" He chanted and ignored the hand, clapping his own together and motioning back towards the deli wall of the store. "How about I give you the grand tour! Can't ask for a better guide. Try not to stare at my ass as we're walking. I'm a bit self-conscious."

Sam sighed in the back of his throat, knowing this was going to be one of those love/hate jobs. Love for the money, hate for the work. Already knowing that attitude of Gabriel's was going to work him to his last nerve. He reminded himself to think in a positive light and steeled up as Gabriel began walking.

"Did Balthy say where you'd be stuck at, Sammy?"

He hated that nickname.

"Sales floor and Deli mostly. He said he might train me for Fitting room attendent later. Didn't know guys could do that."

"Heck yeah, its a job. Can't say I've ever worked it but its always best when Ash has to cover for one of the girls. His damn mullet must get some looks...business up front, party in the back. Follow me, I'll show you the breakroom first so you know where to dump off your stuff."

They headed straight for the back, bypassing the deli and through large double doors. To the immediate right there appeared to be a storeroom of sorts, lined with barely marked boxes and two people stood there arguing over a small computer in their grasp. Gabriel walked on, turning on the left and pushing open yet another door that nearly swung back and slammed into Sam. He should've known Gabriel would avoid manners whenever possible.

"Whooooooooooooo's next?" Gabriel called into the room, one person sitting at a four chaired table glancing up with a smile across his face. He had to have been the one Gabriel referred to earlier as Ash due to the most obvious haircut of a mullet and it was soon confirmed as the man responsed.

"Why its Ash!"

"Ash! Come on down!" Gabriel chanted in the same voice he had used before, reaching out to pull one of the chairs under him and sat leaning back on two feet. "How's my favorite geek?"

"Don't change the subject before its brought up Gabe, who's the new kid?"

. . .

Sam felt his patience dwindling fast. He had been sitting here for at least two hours listening to these two babble on about nothing in particular. He felt useless and stupid for having believed for a second that this abomination of a co-worker would be of any help to him. It didn't help that the one Balthazar had called over the radio for to help had been just as uselessly indulging in the same activity.

Sam wanted to earn his dollars, not waste them away. He wasn't some lazy moocher and he was proud of that fact. Just as he made to stand up however the big boss was rolling in, a fresh and hot sub from the deli in his grasp.

"There you two are!"

_'Oh here it comes...I'll have to defend myself and make an enemy...or lie and make a friend...either way I'm screwed..' _ Sam took a deep breath, preparing his lengthy speech.

Before he could even get a word out Balthazar was plopping down in front of him, unwrapping the sub slowly and nodding to the table space.

"Go get yourself some lunch Sam. You've gone through two hours of training."

"Two hours...?" Sam questioned before he could stop himself. He had been right...two whole hours...of nothing but listening to those two prattle. He glanced between the boss and co-worker, not daring to look at his trainer and shook his head free of his thoughts.

"Yeah long day huh?" Gabriel commented, holding out his hand as he stretched along the table. "Hey boss-man, give me some. Is it chicken?"

"Get your own Gabe."

"Ash, get me a sub."

"What kind?"

"That kind."

Without another word Ash was up and out, obeying the man like a good dog would. Sam was disgusted...how could someone with this much work-ethic be even remotely respected?

"So as I was telling Ash and Sammy here...the other day I was pushing out that cart of toothpaste and dedorant right? And this lady...I do not lie...this lady just walked right out in front of me and I nailed her! Those things are what-80lbs along without the boxes of crap on top? Oh she was cussing up a storm...and she was pissed at me! Like it was my fault! Who walks out into the path of a cart pusher! I mean really?"

_'Sounds to me like you hit her and just didn't give a-'_

"What was that Sammy?"

Sam nearly jolted back into his seat, realizing he had said the words out loud. Glancing at the shocked face of his boss that stared him down and the other one who was facing forward with a narrowed glare, he tried to think of a cover-up. ANY cover-up.

"I-uh...I mean-"

"You think I hit her on purpose?" Gabriel asked, slowly turning his chair to face Sam directly, arms crossing over his chest. His gaze may have been upon him but the eyes stared through him, like he was piercing Sam's soul.

"...not-you may have-it could've been-..." He couldn't think fast enough.

Suddenly the two men burst into laughter, Balthazar slamming his hand on the shuddering table as he did.

"Probably did Gabe! I know how you like to drive!"

"I'm god awful at it! Fifty points to the one who hits the pedestrian carrying groceries!"

They continued to laugh, the nervous chuckles escaping Sam occasionally. He avoided making enemies in the first day but it was nearly a catastrophe. He just had to learn to keep his big mouth shut. If Dean could put up with some bigot named Michael at his shop..he could put up with this crazy guy. All it would take is some tolerance and steel nerve...overcoming every pet peeve he could. From the obnoxious voice and laughter to the lazy uncaring attitude..he could do this. He could do this.

"Sub's on." Ash called, setting the meal in front of his friend.

"Alright! Balthy, pay the man."

Then again...

** . . .**

"Dean..." Sam called as he unlocked the door to their apartment, shuffling his run-down sneakers across the twisted pale carpet. He didn't want to pick his feet up...his head was reeling and all he could think of was to get some pills, shower, and sleep.

"Heya Sammy, how was your first day...?" The older Winchester called from the couch, one hand on the remote the other on a beer. It didn't make much difference seeing as they only had about 10 channels to the little boxset, but it did fit his image rather well. His shirt was discarded somewhere, his pants unzipped and hangly loosely on his hips. He turned his gaze upward as the taller one shuffled in and placed on hand on the back of the sofa.

The expression on his face was enough to make Dean cringe, lifting the beer up to his lips as he turned his attention away. "I'll take that as a 'don't ask'..."

"I have the worst co-worker on the planet..."

"Don't exaggerate Sammy."

"Please don't call me that. He calls me that. I hate that."

"He calls you Sammy?"

"Constantly...and he slacks off, mooches off others, yells obnoxiously whenever someone enters the room...I feel so bad for his brother, if that was his brother I saw this morning."

"Was he cute...?"

"Focus Dean."

"Hey, I need details!"

Sam sighed as his brother gave him a small playful grin, offering up the beer and moving aside on the couch to make room. They sat together for a moment, staring at the pale screen of the off-tune Green Acres.

"...I just don't know how much more of his shenanigans I can take."

"I'm sure it'll get better Samm-...er Sam...he can't be that bad right? Just the first day...sides...come work one day with Michael. You'll be thankful for Gabriel."

"Funny how all the guys named after angels in our lives end up being complete jerks."

* * *

><p><strong>Closing ANs: Well there's the intro. Sorry its so sloppy...I'm not using my regular computer. And you avid typers know how that goes. One key off kilter and everything gets ruined. I hope you enjoy what is to come and I'll be working also to get Confirmation a Dragon software. Maybe that'll get him back on his feet. <strong>


End file.
